


Snacks and Consessions

by Lisalicious



Series: Make Mine a DarkPilot [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, MST3K References, squabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Picking out Holos for movie night is hard.





	

“WAIT! Kylo? Where are you going? We’re supposed to be picking out holos.”

Poe stood there at the holo display, slightly disgruntled, while his tall boyfriend stormed off a short ways.

“We were, but apparently  _MY_ opinion doesn’t matter that much.” Kylo hissed over his shoulder.

Poe picked up the holovid, again, and read the back, AGAIN. He sighed.

They decided to have a holo night. Normally they would be home and download what they wanted to watch from the net, but their snack supply had been severely lacking. So Poe and Kylo ventured to the nearest market where they could also buy physical holovid discs. 

“Kylo, Babe, I’m sorry, but this just doesn’t sound that good. I mean we get terrible holos and make fun of them. Why would I want to watch one about other people doing that?”

“Because it’s hilarious!” Kylo said as if it were obvious, and Poe clearly missed the picture. He came back to look over his short boyfriend’s shoulder at the synopsis. “It’s a guy and his 2 droids that have been sentenced to an eternity of watching terrible holos.”

“Sounds kind of lame, really.”

Kylo huffed, and reached for another holo.

“That’s the point. Take this one.  It’s about this kid who uncovers a cult bent on taking over the galaxy, he teams up with this total bad ass, Rosdower, and they have to hunt down this artifact, before the cult does, to save the galaxy.”

“But it’s something we’d watch and mock…why do we need the part where someone else does?”

“So we can watch and mock them as well as the holo.  Will you trust me on this? They’re great!”

Poe glanced up at Kylo. He looked ready to argue his point more if needed. The he looked back at the display.

“Okay, but if we get these, we’re also getting this one, too.”

Kylo watched as Poe grabbed another holo, and he groaned.

“But that one’s so sappy…and boring.” Kylo whined. “And we’ve tried to watch it 5 times already.  We’ve never made it all the way through.”

“We’ll watch it last, and if we make it through the whole thing, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Poe raised his eyebrows suggestively at his tall boyfriend.

Kylo grinned.  He grabbed Poe’s arm and pulled him towards the check-out counter where their snacks waited for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs a Rosdower.


End file.
